


Stargate One-shots

by arlene28



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one-shots based on characters from all the Stargate franchises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargate One-shots

Adventures Through a Stargate

 

“Jack, I heard you’re allowing the excursion through to Atlantis to go ahead?” I ask, walking up to him.

“Yeah, well, doesn’t seem much point in saying no. Everyone knows it maybe a one-way trip and Jackson has figured out a gate address and a power source.” Jack shrugs.

“I want to go with them.” I say quietly.

“No.” Jack states bluntly.

“I feel useless here, Jack. I’m good at killing Goa’ould’s but we don’t face them often anymore. The whole group has changed and I’m not stupid, I know you plan on retiring. There’s nothing here for me now. I want to go.” I say sincerely.

Jack sighs and goes really quiet, looking at me intently. I’m the youngest member of the team and I’ve been with Jack since the very first time he went through the gate. I know he doesn’t want me to go but everything I said is right. The only skill I ever had was being exceptionally good at killing the bad guys and even that is becoming unnecessary. 

“Okay.” Jack agrees with a sigh, looking incredibly unhappy.

“Thank you.” I grin.

“Just…look out for yourself, okay?” He says quietly.

“Always.” I wink.

I hear him chuckle as I head back to my room. A few days later, everything is set up. I can’t help laughing at Sumner’s moaning about some guy called John Sheppard. Sumner glares at me and I just stick my tongue out at him.

“You know, is a soldier did that…” Sumner starts grumpily. 

“But I’m not a soldier. I’m a civilian.” I reply cheekily.

“And the only reason I’m okay with that is because you served so well with SG-1 and I know you’re tougher than most soldiers.” He grumbles.

“Oh come on, you love me really.” I laugh, walking to the gate room with him.

He grumbles under his breath all the way to the room and I just shake my head at him. I may be a civilian and tease him like I do but he still respects me. He respects me because of how long I’ve been a part of the programme. That plus I’ve saved his ass a few times.  
Everyone is standing around in the gate room and I spot the guy that must be Sheppard wandering into the room. He seems to be holding up well considering this whole thing is new to him. He doesn’t seem too bad to me, plus even Jack complimented the guy so he must be good. He’s also very yummy.   
Weir comes in and gives a very moving speech, making me fight the urge to yawn until she mentions giving us one last chance to change our minds. I glance up to Jack and Daniel in the control room, giving them a little wave and a smile. It’s harder to leave than I thought but I feel good about this step. It feels right to go to Atlantis. I already said goodbye to everyone, knowing I’d probably chicken out if I went into the control room again.  
I hear the gate start to dial up and turn back around in time to see Sumner saying something to Sheppard. I roll my eyes at the guy and try to figure out what his issue is. I’ve read Sheppard’s file, I know why he got sent to the icicle with the second chair, and I honestly can’t see that he did anything wrong. 

“Just remember who’s in charge.” Sumner growls, walking away from Sheppard.

“That would be Doctor Weir, right?” Sheppard says with a grin, causing all the military to glare at him.

I burst out laughing which causes Sumner to glare at me and Sheppard to notice me. I walk up to him and hold out my hand.

“I think we’re going to be really good friends.” I laugh, shaking Sheppard’s hand.

He smirks at me and I suddenly realise why Jack liked the guy. Sheppard is practically the Jack from the beginning of the programme. I just shake my head with a smile as we introduce ourselves. When he hesitates at the gate I grab his arm with a grin.

“Come on Scaredy Cat. It’s fun.” I say as I pull him in with me.

 

 

A few months later and it turns out I was right about us becoming good friends. We’re practically inseparable and I was the first person he chose to be on his team. We lost Sumner the second day we were here. I was the only one who told John he did the right thing, killing Sumner. I’d known him for years so I knew he wouldn’t want to go out as a wraith snack, betraying our planets secrets. The team has grown close too. Even Mackay isn’t quite as annoying as I thought, although I still occasionally want to add lemon juice to his coffee.  
We’re on our way back from a trip through the Stargate and, of course, we have wraith shooting at us. I wish I knew how they kept finding us. We’re running to the gate when Sheppard gets clipped by a blast. I stop to help him and get clipped in the leg. I gasp at the pain but don’t have time to really worry about it. Sheppard and I make it to the gate and stumble through, landing in a pile on the other side.   
We debrief Weir about everything and head to our rooms, Sheppard saying he was going to get his shoulder checked at the infirmary. I reach my room and pull off my jacket. I wince as I pull my trousers off my legs and it catches on my injury. I sit on my bed to check the wound. I grab a cloth and my med kit to take care of my leg when there’s suddenly a knock on my door. I open it a little bit and peak out to see John standing there.

“Hey, you okay now?” I ask, looking at his shoulder.

“Yeah, just a bruise.” He smiles.

“Cool. Did you want something?”

“You gonna open the door?” He chuckles.

I sigh in resignation and open it for him, walking back to my bed. He comes inside and then looks at me in shock.

“I’m fine, it’s just a scratch.” I sigh, going back to tending my wound.

“W... what? Oh! Your leg! Why didn’t you go see Beckett?” He asks sternly, kneeling on the floor in front of me.

“It’s fine. I’ve had worse…wait, if you weren’t staring at my leg what were you staring at?” I ask, curiously.

“You’re not wearing many clothes.” He says, blushing slightly as he inspects my injury closer than it needs.

I just grin and let it slide, not wanting to embarrass him any further. Unfortunately, as he tends to my cut I’m the one who ends up getting embarrassed. The feel of his strong fingers gliding over my skin, just above my knee, causes heat to rush through me and I feel my face blush. His skin feels so much warmer than mine and it’s been so long since I’ve been intimate with someone, I feel myself get wet at the soft brushes of his fingertips.

“Um, I’m okay now. Thanks.” I say, squirming from his touch.

“Almost finished. Sit still.” He smirks.

I do as he says, gritting my teeth against the urges to throw him down and have my way with him. 

“All done. Next time, get Beckett to check you over.” He says in his ‘Major’ tone.

“Yes Sir.” I say cheekily.

He freezes and swallows hard but then smirks, standing up. I stand up too and grab a skirt I’ve left lying on a chair, pulling it on whilst he tries not to stare. 

“What did you want anyway?” I ask.

“To check on you. I remembered hearing you make a noise as you helped me up and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He shrugs.

“Aw you’re so sweet.” I grin.

“Nope, I’m not. I just needed to make sure you were fit for duty.” He shrugs unconvincingly.

“Well I’m fine, so shoo.” I say, laughing.

I usher him out of the door and then collapse onto my bed with a sigh. I’m wet and horny. Normally I’d use my hand to ease my ache but I’m too tired and end up falling asleep. I dream all night of many erotic liaisons with an attractive Major.

 

 

The last time I felt despair like this before was when Daniel died. We were attacked by the wraith and so many people died. We lost Ford too. He was changed by a wraith’s enzyme, went crazy and ran off through the Stargate. We tried to find him but we lost him again, finding Ronan instead. The only upside to the whole thing is that Stargate Command seems to trust John more and Ronan is one hell of a wraith killing warrior.   
I’m lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about everything that’s happened. One thing keeps floating through my head. John’s face. He’s looking more and more tired and depressed as time goes on. He hides beneath his cocky jack the lad smile but I can see it. He blames himself for what happened during the attack, for not being able to help Ford and for losing him again.   
I sigh and roll onto my side. I blink but the image of John’s haggard looking face stays there. I feel a twinge of pain in my heart at how sad he seems to be; how much he’s tearing himself apart over it all. I sit up with another sigh. I can’t ignore it anymore. I pull on a pair of shorts but stay braless underneath my tank top and head to John’s room. I take a deep breath and then knock on his door. I bite my lip when he opens it wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boxers, hair all messed up by sleep. He blinks at me in shock but then opens his door, gesturing for me to enter. I walk in and sit on the edge of his bed and he closes the door and sits next to me.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” I ask, quietly, suddenly uncertain.

“No, I was just tossing and turning anyway.” He smiles.

I look at him intently for a second, trying to figure out if he’s lying to make me feel better. I can’t tell though. 

“It’s not your fault.” I say suddenly, looking into his eyes so he knows I mean it. 

He has a split second of looking serious before he grins and I see his ‘happy-go-lucky’ mask slip into place. He opens his mouth to say something, probably witty knowing him, but I place a finger on his lips before he can speak.

“Don’t do that with me. Don’t try to pretend that you’re okay by making a joke and faking a grin.” I say sternly.

I see a look of resignation flow through his eyes and he lets out a sigh, making me flinch my hand away as his warm breath makes me remember my finger is still on his lips. 

“Should have realised I couldn’t hide from you.” He says sadly.

“Look, I’ve been in the Stargate program for years and I know how easy it is to blame yourself for everything that goes wrong. You need to remember that you did your best, Shep.” I tell him earnestly.

“Don’t call me that, makes me sound like a dog.” He chuckles.

I laugh and he smiles, genuinely this time. I feel a little of the tension ease from my heart at that smile. 

“I dunno. I think it’s cute. I might just call you Shep forever now.” I grin cheekily.

“Don’t you dare.” He says sternly, a smile ruining the effect.

“Shep, Shep, Shep.” I laugh, sticking my tongue out at him.

“That’s it.” He says, grabbing my wrists and pushing me down on my back on his bed.

I yelp and then flip us over so I’m straddling him, cheering at my victory. He growls and flips us back over. I struggle but I can’t get out of his grasp. As I gasp for air I realise how close to each other we are and what position we’re in. John seems to realise it at the exact same moment as he freezes too and we stare into each other’s eyes.   
We just stare at each other, so close we’re sharing the same breath. My eyes flutter closed as he leans down and places his lips against mine. It starts of as just a light brush of lips but then it deepens, our lips meeting again and again. I moan as he nips my bottom lip, allowing his tongue to slide against mine. We kiss passionately, our hands roaming over each other and I gasp as his hand trails up under my top.   
He kisses along my jaw and down my neck, making me throw my head back with a moan as he bites down on my collarbone. His hands slide my top up my body and then he pulls away to yank my top off me completely. He groans as he realises I’m not wearing a bra and I blush as he stares at my bared breasts. 

“You look so good blushing for me.” He smirks.

“Stop staring at me like that, Shep.” I say, blushing even harder.

“I told you not to call me that. I guess I’ll just have to punish you.” He says, looking at me with the look he normally gets when he’s planning on killing someone.

I feel a shiver of apprehension as he gives me that look. I trust him and I know he’d never hurt me but I’m suddenly wondering how Kolya didn’t turn into a blubbering mess at that look. He grabs the waistband of my shorts and violently pulls them off my legs. He grabs my lacy knickers in one hand and looks at me with a smirk.

“I wonder how good you look down here. I bet you’re swollen, wet and pink for me already.” He says hoarsely.

I look away from him with embarrassment, feeling my blush spread across my body. 

“Look at me.” He orders.

I do as I’m told and feel my body heat up even more as his look intensifies. I gasp as he rips my knickers off with a hard tug. He looks at me hungrily, eyes roving over every bit of my body. I blush even more furiously as I get self-conscious. I start to cover myself with my hands but John grabs my wrists, pinning them by my head. I whimper as he continues to look at me so intently. 

“I knew it. So wet, so ready for me. So beautiful.” He whispers.

I whine at his words and the even darker look of his eyes. His mouth crashes down on mine and I moan as he ravishes me. He transfers both of my wrists into one hand and uses his other hand to glide down my body and between my legs. I moan into his mouth as he slides a finger along my slit. I feel it glide along the moisture at my entrance and I whine as he presses against my clit just once before he pulls away from me completely.

“W…what are you doing?” I whimper, blinking to clear my passion fogged mind.

He chuckles as he stands up, pulling his t-shirt off and then pushing his boxers down. I moan as I see him naked for the first time. I’ve seen him in just shorts from the waist down or without a shirt from the waist up but never the full view. I had no idea he would be so big. My eyes wander over the hair covered muscles of his torso and over his huge erection, pussy throbbing as they do. 

“Like what you see?” He asks with a smirk.

“Yes.” I breathe.

“Yes Sir.” He growls, eyes narrowing.

“As if.” I reply with a smirk.

His growl sends a shiver through my body. Truth be told I would normally be more than willing to say yes sir but I want to see how far I can push him and what he’ll do when he reaches his limit. He grabs my ankles and pulls me to the edge of the bed and I yelp as I fall to the floor on my ass. I look up at him and he grabs a handful of my hair, making me cry out from the tugging sensation. 

“Will you be an obedient girl and call me Sir?” He asks angrily.

“No.” I gasp.

His eyes narrow again and he suddenly pushes my mouth down his shaft. I moan as I get to taste him and I run my tongue around his tip. He drops his head back with a groan and then begins to thrust into my mouth. As he takes charge all I can do is relax my jaw and allow him to fuck my mouth. He hits the back of my throat and I gag and choke, gasping when he pulls out.

“Going to behave now?” He demands.

“No.” I croak.

He smiles and then thrusts back into my mouth. Over and over again he hits the back of my throat and I start to think he gets turned on by the sound of me gagging and choking. He does this until I have tears streaming down my face, my throat is raw and I truly believe I’ll be sick. He pulls out one last time and lifts me up so I’m standing in front of him. He grabs my hips and pulls me against him, making me moan as his erection presses against me.

“Will you behave now?” He pants.

“No.” I gasp painfully.

He shouts out a little bark of sound and drags me to his bed, throwing me down on my hands and knees. I gasp as I land and he doesn’t even give me a chance to gain my balance before his hand comes down on my ass hard. I yelp and go to squirm away but he wraps an arm around my waist, making me stay how he wants me. I cry out as his hand slaps down over and over again. Every time his hand makes contact there’s a burning sensation and a tingle runs through my body. I cry out and squirm but he holds me tight. By the time he’s finished my ass and thighs are on fire from his handprints and I’m sobbing but I’m also incredibly aroused. My pussy is dripping down my thighs and onto John’s bed. He grabs my hair and pulls me up.

“What about now?” He hisses in my ear.

“Yes Sir. I’m sorry Sir. I’ll behave, I swear, Sir.” I sob.

“Good girl.” He groans.

His mouth slams down on mine and I moan as he practically devours me. My hands grasp his hair, tugging harshly and he groans. He throws me down on my back and moves between my legs, face even with my pussy. I whimper as he looks up at me, licking his lips lewdly. I cry out as his mouth sucks my clit hard. My body arches up as the pleasure from his mouth crashes through body. My hands scrabble at his sheets as he begins to alternate between sucking my clit and thrusting his tongue into my core.   
My body flashes hot and my vision begins to flash white as the arousal coils in my stomach. My head tosses from side to side as my body twists in pleasure. I get louder and louder as his tongue works harder and faster. My body tenses as I arch up and a scream locks in my throat as my breath stops as a massive orgasm crashes through my body. I vaguely hear John moan as he laps up my cum greedily.  
I sigh and blink as my orgasm recedes but then I cry out again as John suddenly thrusts his cock balls deep into my soaked cunt. My eyes go wide and I meet his eyes above me. My hands wrap around his shoulders and my nails dig into his back as he fucks me. He pounds into me and all I can hear is our skin slapping on skin and our combined moans and groans. All I can smell is our arousals, sweat and sex. My eyes close as the pleasure builds and I’m surprised when I feel his mouth land on mine. Our tongues twist together in a lustful battle.   
My nails dig into his skin more and more as his thrusts get harder. I moan as he kisses down my neck and then scream as he bites down hard enough to mark me. I scream his name as a new wave of arousal rushes through me and I cum around his cock. He groans into my neck as my pussy clamps down on his shaft and he cums with me. I hear him moan my name as my cunt milks him dry and he lazily thrusts into me until he’s dry.   
When our climaxes have finished he collapses onto me and I release the grip my nails have on his back, wincing as I see the deep scratches but glad I didn’t draw blood. When we get our breath back John pulls away from me and makes me crawl with him to the top of his bed, nestling me into his chest as he lays on his back on his pillows. I hum happily as he wraps his arms around me.

“That was…wow. Do you feel better?” I ask, looking up at him.

“Yeah.” He says, sounding worried.

“What’s wrong?” I ask, leaning up on my elbows to look at him better.

“It’s just that, this…between us…um, as much as I like you…I, uh, I don’t…you know, love you.” He stammers quietly.

I blink at him and then burst out laughing, dropping my head on his chest.

“What’s so funny? Women normally get pissed when I admit that.” He cries.

“Oh! I’m sorry, it’s just, as much as I’m attracted to you and hope we can do this again, I don’t love you either.” I gasp for air.

He chuckles and then kisses me gently.

“We can do this whenever you want.” He grins.

“Friends with benefits type thing whilst we’re here?” I ask.

“Yes.” He nods.

“Sounds good.” I yawn.

I get up and start getting dressed. John turns onto his side and watches me as I pick up my ruined knickers. I throw them at him and he catches them in one hand, grinning at me.

“You can keep them but you owe me a new pair.” I grin cheekily.

“I’ll buy you ten, then I know I can rip nine more pairs off of you.” He smirks.

“You replace them and you can rip as many pairs as you want.” I shrug.

“See you in the morning then.” He says with a yawn.

“See ya, Shep.” I grin, leaving his room.

As I head to my room I feel a lot better than I did and now I know I don’t have to deal with any sexual frustration I’m practically giddy. I guess coming here wasn’t a mistake after all.


End file.
